Many users use an alarm clock to wake them up. Once awake, a user may routinely perform one or more actions. A user may listen to music. The music can be on a MP3 player, a mobile computing device (e.g., a phone, laptop computer, notebook computer, etc.), or may be a compact disc (CD) played on a player included in the alarm clock or external from the alarm clock. A user may turn on a television. The user may watch the morning news, or access a particular channel that provides the weather report. The user may perform these actions as soon as they wake up or as part of their morning routine.